ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Jana Marie Hupp
| Place of birth = Spokane, Washington, USA | Roles = | Characters = Pavlik, Monroe | image2 = Monroe.jpg }} Jana Marie Hupp is an actress who appeared in two episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation. She first portrayed Ensign Pavlik in the fourth season episode for which she filmed her scenes on Thursday on Paramount Stage 9 and returned as Lieutenant Monroe in the fifth season episode for which she filmed her scenes on Friday on Paramount Stage 8. Hupp was born in Spokane, Washington and studied theatre and opera at the North Carolina School of the Arts and the Western Washington University and vocal-jazz at the Phil Mattson School. At the Western Washington University she appeared in the stage play "Oklahoma!". Other plays include "Gypsy" at the Civic Light Opera, "Leave It To Jane" at the Bathouse Theatre, "Stationsblasters" at the Pioneer Square Theatre, and "Earth and Sky" at the L.A. Theatre Works. Film Hupp made her feature film debut in 1985 following her relocation to Los Angeles with a supporting role in the sport drama Vision Quest, with Ronny Cox and Raphael Sbarge. Three years later she appeared in the comedy sequel Splash, Too (1988, with Todd Waring, R.A. Rondell, and Noble Willingham). Further film work includes the Academy Award nominated drama Barton Fink (1991, with Max Grodénchik), The Devil Takes a Holiday (1996), 's science fiction blockbuster Independence Day (1996, with Brent Spiner, Bill Smitrovich, Frank Novak, Leland Orser, Mirron E. Willis, Raphael Sbarge, Carlos Lacamara, Tim Kelleher, Robert Pine, David Chanel, Derek Webster, Randy Oglesby, Anthony Crivello, Frank Welker, Erick Avari, Tracey Walter, and Pam Blackwell), and the comedy Who's the Caboose? (1997, with Andy Dick and Sarah Silverman). Television Hupp had guest roles in episodes of Scarecrow and Mrs. King (1986, with Charlie Brill and James Cromwell), Hunter (1987, with Viola Kates Stimpson and Eileen Seeley), China Beach (1988, with Jeff Kober, Robert Picardo, Concetta Tomei, and Megan Gallagher), Empty Nest (1989), Who's the Boss? (1989, with Nicolas Surovy), CBS Summer Playhouse (1989, with Brian George and Granville Ames), Doctor Doctor (1990, with Matt Frewer), The Fanelli Boys (1990, with Richard Libertini), and a recurring role as Susie Richfield in four episodes of Knots Landing (1991, with Michelle Phillips, Matt Roe, and Marco Sanchez). Following her work on Star Trek, Hupp appeared in A Different World (1992), Melrose Place (1992, with Salome Jens), Camp Wilder (1992), and Seinfeld (1993, with Jason Alexander, Estelle Harris, Kay E. Kuter, and Molly Hagan), the television comedy Black Sheep (1994, with Willie Garson), and as Liz Bradford in the comedy series Wild Oats (1994). Further television work can be seen in episodes of Dave's World (1995, with Steven Anderson), All-American Girl (1995, with Clyde Kusatsu and Miguel Perez), and Friends (1996) and in the television drama Smoke Jumpers (1996, with Timothy Carhart, Spencer Garrett, and Bill Bolender). Also in 1996 she portrayed Officer Val Vandergroot in the comedy series Public Morals on which she worked with Julianne Christie. In 1997 she played Yvonne Lowery in four episodes of Brooklyn South (with James B. Sikking, Titus Welliver, Mark Kiely, Dennis Creaghan, John Cothran, Jr., Rickey D'Shon Collins, Josh Cruze, Jeff Coopwood, Richard McGonagle, Jack Shearer, David Selburg, Richard Penn, Stephen Lee, Mark Rolston, and Julie Caitlin Brown), followed by guest parts in Nash Bridges (1998, with Norman Large), The Drew Carey Show (1998, with Diedrich Bader and Nan Martin), and Providence (2000, with Concetta Tomei). Between 2000 and 2004 she played Nancy Burton in over eighty episodes of the comedy series Ed, with Mike Starr and directed by Marc Buckland. Buckland also directed her in the comedy series Deeply Irresponsible (2007). More recently, Hupp had a guest role in an episode of 'Til Death (2008). External link * * * Hupp, Jana Marie Hupp, Jana Marie de:Jana Marie Hupp es:Jana Marie Hupp